Delusions
by sweetXwhenXsilent
Summary: F!Rev/Bast *femslash...maybe, depends on how hard you look*Riley's really not Jedi material. No really, she isnt. How can a low life, theiving scoundrel turn into a lightsaber weilding Hero of Light? She must have had help from a certain traitorous Jedi..


(Updated A/N: This was originally a one shot, then I was convinced to continue it, and my writing had suffered horribly when I tried to continue it and I have shied away from this fic (and others) because of the horrendous mess I had made of it. Even then, I'm not a fan of this one shot, I have since deleted the other 6 chapters and I am leaving it as one chapter. Should be much better now, some say leave terrible writing up so you can remember how far you have come and improved...but that was just terrible embarrassing writing, anyway rant over lol)

A/N:I haven't written a fic in so long, so I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. My fav pairing from Star Wars of course is F!Rev/Bastila and there seems to be a lack of fics of them together around here! Any who enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not delusional, I own no one.

She should've known that all those 'fun nights', as Canderous called them, would catch up to her. Sighing she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, she remembered when she first met the Jedi princess. A smirk graced her features thinking about the slave outfit Bastila had been wearing and the little tantrum that had followed because she "wasn't conducting herself like a proper solider of the Republic". She had countered that it wouldn't have happened had she been dressed in proper Jedi clothes.

The young Jedi frowned looking at the bottle next to her empty glass, _where the hell is Misson with my Juma Juice?_ The slightly drunken Jedi guardian looked around noticing she was the only one on the Ebon Hawk except T3 and a frown replaced the smirk, even Candy had abandoned her to a drunken state. _He's probably out at the cantina having all the fun._

And then a wave of nervousness washed over her, disoriented she wondered where that had came from and why'd it grace her mind. Then she noticed her thoughts were misplaced, it wasn't her nervousness she was feeling. Bastila must've been somewhere outside the Ebon Hawk, she could feel the younger Jedi debating on whether or not to come inside. Grabbing the bottle, she stood quickly and brought it to her lips enjoying the warm feeling it was giving her.

Bastila frowned when she saw Riley downing the bottle of alcohol. Canderous had warned her that, yeah Riley liked to drink a bit when they go out and have fun but when she drinks straight from the bottle she's only trying to drown out the outside world. Bastila had noticed the Mandalorian leaving by himself, she asked him where Riley was seeing as how they were joined at the hip and he replied gruffly that she was already in the process of getting drunk and would be no fun tonight anyway.

"Riley…"Bastila mumbled.

Leaning lazily against the chair she just abandoned Riley eyed the bluish-purple eyed Jedi with a raised eyebrow, "Whah tis ish Bahshilla?"

"You're drunk…again!"

"Nos I'm shnot."

"Riley! You can't stand up straight!"

"Whah duh yoush exscept? Bahshilla beh se-se-sherious" Riley's face began tinting red, though her cheeks were already flushed from the alcohol.

Disapproval washed through the bond coming from both ends. Riley turned her head in disgust, stumbling slightly. "Tis ish jush lihke joo. Jush lihke ah fracking Jehdi!"

Bastila frowned again and reached for Riley who didn't move away, the Sentinel guided her to dormitories and pushed her on the bed. "You should sleep. We're leaving here tomorrow and-" "Leahve meh alone! I don't wansh to shee joo!" Unable to word it correctly she put backed up her words with the bond.

"Stop acting like this! You know why we have to deny these feelings! It will lead to the dark side!"

Anger flared up inside Riley and in her disoriented state she couldn't suppress it. Bastila felt the sheer hatred directed at her and jumped quickly off the bed, sighing she left the dorm. _This isn't real! It's a side effect from the bond Riley! Be rational._

_Screw you Bastila, how's that for rational?_

_This is exactly what I was talking about! This is going to lead you to-_

_-If this is going to make me go to the dark side I'll gladly go! At least there I wouldn't have to put up with you anymore._

Bastila stopped dead in her tracks…her body trembling and her lower lip quivering she tried to calm herself down. Riley's statement made her face a whole whirlwind of emotions that she just couldn't deal with right now.

_Riley Ja'kel if you feel that way then-_

_-I'm leaving this party the minute I get up tomorrow, Bastila. That way you don't need to deal with these emotions anymore._

And with that, their connection was severed…


End file.
